bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Speculo Malum
Speculo Augustus Malum is a human paladin and father of Jeminya and Simula in Welcome to the Show. He was King of Directian before Jeminya and has spent the entirety of the game in Baator. Judge Malum During the case of Hostius vs Metumi, a werewolf was brought before the court accused of murder. Judge Speculo Malum, presided as judge. As the people cried for blood without even hearing the case, Speculo demanded the case be given a full review. As the investigation furthered, the werewolf was found to be innocent of all charges. Speculo’s display of mercy to the werewolf sent shockwaves throughout the justice system. It slowly opened the minds of many to not judge a creature simply based on their race or species. However, there were whispers that mercy was only shown to the werewolf for a selfish reason. Speculo, his then-wife, and his two teenage daughters were thoroughly searched, but none were found to be werewolves nor were-creatures of any kind. Deal with Asmodeus Following the trial of Hostius v. Metumi, Speculo's radical ideals of due process, reducing the power of the king, and encouraging individual responsibility swept the nation. His presence became a threat to those in power. Before his popularity could soar higher, King Hostius decided to crush any hope of resistance. They burned down the courthouse, blamed him for the fire, and secretly took his wife and children out into the middle of the forest and fed them to wolves. The only reason that Speculo wasn’t killed too, was the guard in charge of his capture and execution was his best friend Arkoth Wormwood. He helped Speculo escape and was able to disguise it due to being a magical prodigy. The word of Speculo’s supposed death spread and any influence he had obliviated as his proponents were intimidated into silence. His heart burning with vengeance and anger, he struck a deal with Asmodeus. In exchange for Speculo’s soul upon death, Asmodeus would give his daughter Glasya to Speculo as a consort and she would destroy those in power and all involved in the murder of his wife and child. Speculo quickly realized that by having Glasya as his consort, Asmodeus would get those of his bloodline into power on the mortal plane. However, he was so desperate for revenge that he accepted the deal. Glasya followed through on the deal, over two years assassinating each person involved in the conspiracy against Speculo. After a small insurgency, In order to protect his power, he had the death of his first wife expunged from all records and pretended Glasya had always been his wife. As a reward for Wormwood’s loyalty/treason, Speculo allowed Wormwood to ascend the ranks fairly quickly, leading to him becoming Captain of the Guard 10 years later. Though Speculo refused to have his bloodline become the harbinger of devlish rule and was adamant about not having children, he and Glasya eventually fell into a sincere loving relationship which produced Jeminya and Simula. Once his children got older, he bought Jeminya her black stallion Starjay and taught her to ride, and took the time to tutor Simula and read her books every night. Periodically they would vacation out in the countryside, and his wife and daughters would drop their disguises and relax. Following the revolution, supporters of the old regime still plotted against Speculo's rule and plotted to assassinate his family at every opportunity. Due to Glasya's familiarity with such backstabbing tendencies as a denizen of hell, each attempt was a massive failure and all conspirators died in what were made to look like mysterious accidents. Death and Early Afterlife Evntually, inquisitors of Hieroneous found out about Speculo, his deal, and the nature of his family. That night, Simula had a bad dream and wanted to sleep with her parents. Once the inquisitors broke in, they used powerful magic and bound Glasya, preventing her retaliation. Speculo tried his best to protect Simula and Glasya but the Inquisitors overwhelmed Speculo and killed him. Upon Speculo's death, his soul went straight to Asmodeus. After an unknown time had passed, Speculo's soul was bartered away to Glasya, who had been given the position of Archduchess of Malbolge. Unbeknownst to Glasya, Speculo had been conditioned and molded by Asmodeus to be a sleeper agent by using waters of the Styx. While he would spend time with Glasya, he would unwittingly be relaying information to Asmodeus about her plans of rebellion. Interactions with the Heroes of Jeminya Glasya would send Speculo under the guise of a merchant of cursed wares to try and help the party on each layer. Eventually, the party became suspicious of his naturally charitable demeanor and he stopped appearing. Once Glasya had revealed her motivations to save Jeminya from Asmodeus' clutches, Speculo once again reappered to the party to help them on their way. While the party traveled through Nessus and Malsheem, Asmodeus had Speculo assassinate Glasya. Afterwards, he ordered Speculo to attack the party. During the battle, Oin Lightbringer used divine magic to restore Speculo's memories. Once his memories were restored, Asmodeus teleported Speculo away in a huff and his fate remains unknown. Category:Welcome To The Show Character